


Winterfell Station: New recruits

by hbdragons



Series: Winterfell Station: Case files [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbdragons/pseuds/hbdragons
Summary: Arya and Gendry are police recruits. She's with the K9 unit and Gendry's main job is to shoot the marks, as he's part of the SWAT team assigned to the station.Sometimes their days converge but it's not often. That is, until the are told to go undercover.It leads to the best friendship of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that's been at the back of my mind for a bit. I have no intention of rushing this so it's gonna be a WIP for some time.  
My hope is that after I set up the story (chapters 1 to 2 or 3) everything else will function as a stand alone, even if it'll be part of a series with the same characters.
> 
> Tags to be updated as needed.

"Hey, mum, Sansa, Bran and Rickon, I got IN!!" Arya started to say calmly before devolving into an excited squeal. 

"Congratulations! We're all very proud of you!" Catelyn cut in before Sansa could cut in first. Her eldest daughter had a twinkle in her eye that promised at least a mischievous thought. 

"When do you start? Are there any cute new recruits there?" Sansa added before her mum could stop.

"No, Sansa, not that I've seen. Pity, means you're not bringing me lunch, eh?" Arya teased right back. "I start Monday but I'm meeting my partner today. In fact, I'm going there right now ..." Arya hinted and Sansa got everyone to say goodbye before ending the call. Chuckling, she fired off a few messages to Jon and Robb as he walked in the direction of the Winterfell Station kennels.

At the top of the stairs to the service exit from the station, Gendry grinned to himself, an unwitting witness to how Officer Stark did know how to smile and be sweet. Good to know it'd be worth befriending her, a good sport like that could be a good friend in this new part of his life.

He chucked and then called his adoptive mum, Marya Seaworth would be delighted with his news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mum, I got in. I start working with a supervisor on Monday,” Gendry tried to keep his cool but his voice went up anyway. He’d be mortified but it was his mum listening so it’s ok. He can be not cool in front of his mum.
> 
> “Congratulations, I knew you could do it!” Gendry grinned wider, hearing the pride in her voice.

“Mum, I got in. I start working with a supervisor on Monday,” Gendry tried to keep his cool but his voice went up anyway. He’d be mortified but it was his mum listening so it’s ok. He can be not cool in front of his mum.

“Congratulations, I knew you could do it!” Gendry grinned wider, hearing the pride in her voice.

“Congratulations, son, we are very proud of you!” Gendry started then flushed and laughed. His adoptive dad had been on the line too, which meant…

“Congratulations, baby bro, keep up the squeaky good work, only you can save the family’s reputation now!” Gendry groaned, they were never going to let him live this down. He loved his adoptive brothers but he hated being their baby brother. He was bigger and stronger than most of them now, but they were still sly and hard to catch, dammit.

“I’ll call you later mum, love you all!” Gendry called over his brothers’s laughter, his mum’s scolding and his dad’s chuckles and warm goodbye.

-//-

Arya had heard a voice behind her and had doubled back, slowly and carefully to see who’d spied on her. After hearing and seeing the scene unfold she was much less likely to verbally lash out at the rookie. But she was far more amiable to spar with him now. All she’d need is to get him on his back on the mat was to fluster him. Easy. Plus, it did help that he was cute. 


End file.
